Three Of Them
by zero BiE
Summary: Toki, si Kotak Bekal, dan hubungan dengan Ogami Rei. Persepsi Toki dan Si Kotak Bekal terhadap Ogami, serta persepsi Ogami terhadap keduanya. Drable singkat dan ringan. RnR Please...


Toki selalu mengangap Ogami adalah seorang '_Teman_' dengan konotasi yang luas. Teman dekat, teman sekolah, teman berkelahi, teman satu tim dan apapun. Intinya adalah sebuah hubungan dimana dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang paling mengerti pemuda berwajah datar itu. Begitupun sebaliknya. Ogami memahami dirinya tanpa perlu ia mengatakan apapun.

Bahkan selama ini, walau angka _code_nya —_code: 04_, dimana angka tersebut mewakili bahwa dirinya lebih kuat ketimbang Ogami, tetapi Ogami tetap menjadi standar bagi dirinya untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Sang Joker merasa, memang dia adalah orang yang pantas untuk dikatakan sebagai teman yang paling memahami Ogami —tentunya selain Sakura.

Tapi semua berubah ketika pemuda _Jenis langka_ itu masuk dalam lingkaran kehidupan mereka.

Dengan mudahnya si Kotak Bekal itu menarik perhatian Ogami.

Toki tahu, bahwa si Kotak Bekal itu merupakan bagian dari masa lalu Ogami, selain —lagi-lagi— Sakura dan Mishiru — seorang gadis yang menurut Toki sangat suram. Pemimpin grup _Angel _itu bahkan berhasil membangkitkan rasa _cemburu_ Ogami yang selama ini tidak pernah dirasakan Ogami terhadap siapapun, bahkan Sakura sekalipun.

Pernyataan blak-blakkan dari Ogami yang menyebutkan bahwa pemuda _Jenis langka_ itu adalah **miliknya** membuat yang lain menyemburkan minuman dari mulut mereka. Dimana Ogami menampilkan ekspresi wajah sangar dan begitu kesal pada pemuda Kacamata Regae. Ekspresi yang jarang-jarang Ogami perlihatkan. Entah dengan arti apa Ogami menyebut kalimat kepemilikan tersebut. Yang jelas, Toki sedikit terusik.

Dia tidak pernah merasa terganggu seperti ini.

* * *

Pemuda dengan panggilan Kotak Bekal itu menatap sekotak bento bekal makan siang dengan tatapan malas. Dia tidak pernah selesu ini menghadapi bekal makan siang. Karena memang dia sangat menyukai kotak bekal makanan hingga dia mendapatkan julukan tersebut dari Ogami. Teman semasa kecil dulu yang kehilangan ingatan masa kecilnya.

Dia hanya menatap tanpa berniat menyentuh sama sekali. Satu hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan, karena bisa dibilang, bahwa kotak bekal makanan adalah teman sejatinya selama ini.

Dulu, dirinya hanyalah seorang yang kesepian. Dimana untuk memakan bekal makanan dia hanya duduk sendiri di tepian danau.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang bocah berambut _raven _non ekspresi datang menghampiri. Duduk disampingnya tanpa izin. Dan dengan tidak sopan mencomot sepotong _sushi_ didalam kotak bekal makan siang. Dia tentu saja kaget sampai tidak bisa memprosesnya dengan kata-kata.

Kesal? Tentu saja.

Dia hendak murka ketika bocah kecil seumurannya itu lagi-lagi tanpa seizinnya mencomot potongan _sushi _lain. Sekalimat protes hampir keluar dari mulutnya, tapi diurungkan begitu mendengar kata '_enak_' terlontar dari mulut bocah itu walau masih dengan wajah yang datar. Ungkapan itu, walau diucapkan dengan wajah datar tapi si Kotak Bekal bisa merasakan kejujuran bocah yang mungkin lebih muda darinya itu.

Bisa terlihat karena Bocah itu begitu menikmati makanan dari kotak bekalnya.

Bocah yang diketahui bernama Ogami itu rutin menemaninya makan siang. Berdua. Setiap harinya di waktu jam makan siang. Lalu beberapa hari setelahnya, Ogami kecil mengajak seorang lagi gadis kecil bernama Sakura. Sehingga kegiatan makan siangnya menjadi lebih ramai. Dan dirinya menyukai keramaian tersebut.

Lebih dari itu, Ogami kecil menawarkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah selama ini ditawarkan orang lain padanya. Sebuah ikatan bernama pertemanan.

Praktis mereka berdua menjadi teman. Teman berbagi makan siang.

Tapi, itu semua sudah berlalu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu. Semua berubah ditanggal itu. Bulan Desember ke 23.

Ditangal laknat itu, si Kotak Bekal makanan kehilangan teman makan siang untuk selamanya. Karena ditanggal itu juga, teman makan siang pertamanya, Rei Ogami, tewas ditangannya sendiri.

Dirinya bersalah. Dan tebusan dari rasa bersalah itu adalah rasa kesepian ditiap sesi makan siangnya.

* * *

Ogami sadar dia bukan tipe orang yang ramah. Selama 15 tahun hidup, hanya segelintir orang yang bisa disebutnya sebagai orang terdekat. Bahkan orang terdekat itupun berkhianat. Karena itu Ogami sulit untuk mempercayai lagi orang lain.

Banyak persepsi dari teman sekelas yang tidak ditepis sama sekali olehnya walau itu semua tidak benar. Dari julukan mesum, topeng Noh, bahkan sampai dengan julukan pria playboy melekat menjadi imagenya.

Dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal sepele begitu.

Lalu suatu hari tiba-tiba saja semua orang seperti berebut melindungi dirinya. Satu hal yang menurutnya tidak perlu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak menolak. Dia tidak punya hak untuk melarang orang lain untuk bertindak, selama itu adalah kehendak mereka sendiri.

Tapi Toki berbeda. Disaat semua orang mendekat, pemuda gila rokok itu malah menjauhinya. Membuat Ogami tiba-tiba iritasi.

Toki berada dipihak yang berseberangan. Pihak yang mengincar. Sehingga Ogami sangat yakin dia dan Toki akan berhadapan satu lawan satu.

Dan benar saja. Mereka berhadapan dengan seluruh kekuatan walau harus mati.

Ogami bertekad, bila dia menang melawan Toki yang sudah semakin kuat, dia —walau harus memaksa, akan menarik kembali Toki kepihaknya.

Harus diakui, walau enggan, Ogami cukup kesepian. Salah satu biang keributan dalam hidupnya tidak berada disisinya. Entah sejak kapan, bahkan Ogami sendiri tidak tahu. Bahwa Toki mulai masuk kedalam daftar '_orang_ _terdekat_' dalam hidupnya. Bisa dibilang, diantara semua _Code:Breaker_, Toki satu-satunya orang yang dianggap Ogami sebagai Teman.

Selain Hitomi dan Code:Seeker.

Lalu datang lagi satu orang yang ternyata merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya yang hilang. Salah satu orang yang terlupakan selain Sakura dan Mishiru.

Si Kotak Bekal.

Awalnya, Ogami tidak punya ide siapa pemuda yang selalu membawa kotak bekal diawal sesi pertemuan mereka dilanjutkan pada pertemuan berikutnya. Pemuda dengan golongan _Jenis Langka_ itu seolah ingin membangkitkan kembali ingatannya yang hilang. Ingatan masa kecil dimana dia dan si Kotak Bekal tersebut **pernah** bahkan **sering** menghabiskan waktu bersama demi sebuah makan siang.

Ogami tidak pernah ragu untuk mengakui. Dia termasuk tipe yang jujur dalam mengungkapkan perasaan, walau terkadang cukup menjengkelkan.

Ketika si Kacamata Regae itu dengan penuh percaya diri menyatakan bahwa dialah yang paling dekat dan mengerti sepenuhnya si Kotak Bekal. Ogami tanpa ragu menyatakan hak kepemilikan si Kotak Bekal.

Bahwa dirinya adalah teman lama si kotak Bekal.

Mungkin Ogami harus merevisi lagi daftar 'orang terdekat'nya. Karena selain Toki, ternyata si Kotak Bekal pun turut masuk kedalam daftar tersebut, bahkan jauh sebelum Toki.

_**Finish**_

_Disclaimer_: Code: Breaker© **Akimine Kamijyo**

_FootNote:_ Oke...saya gak tau ini disebut apa, Drable mungkin yah 6^^" karena tidak ada dialog disini. Hanya ingin mengemukakan persepsi masing-masing. Kalau ditanya sih hints Friendship paling kuat itu antara Toki dan Ogami, menurut saya loh. Tapi, satu kalimat dimana Ogami mengatakan _"Lunch is mine, just give up of him!_" ituuuuuuu membuat saya langsung 'ngena' banget! Sayang si Lunch perannya gak panjang, udah keburu dihabisi Kagerou *sobs*

_And last, just need feedback if u dont mind, please~_


End file.
